Make a Bull Out Of You
by Hauraunah
Summary: Qunari Inquisitor, Zenara is finding it harder and harder to skirt the heat-filled pursuits of her hired mercenary, Iron Bull. Chargers leader, Iron Bull finds himself closer and closer to giving the Inquisitor something she desperately needs which turns out to be something he sorely wants.


Make a Bull Out Of You

Zenara wiped her brow as she scrutinized her archery. She was testing out new arrows. She needed something with more stopping power without compromising speed. Her current go-to arsenals were geared completely towards aerodynamics. They cut through the air into opponents, flaying through flesh like hot daggers. With proper aim they could kill on contact. However she was in the market for something with less finesse. Sera's "friends" of the 'Red Jenny' were able to introduce her to a complete arsenal of arrows that could glide through shields to hit the target. So far from her field testing it proved true. She'd seen those bad boys power through wooden shields with such force the wood would explode upon contact. The downfall was they were designed for pain extraction which meant there would be less to salvage from battle. Any seasoned warrior knew to pull their undamaged arrows from a dead carcass so that it might be used another day. These arrows were thick and imbedded themselves within the target.

The Qunari Inquisitor strapped her bow behind her as she made her way to the grand tree she made her target. She observed how deep her new arrows penetrated the hardened bark and solid wood. She gently ran her fingers along the shaft of the arrow. "You know, I'm all for training," -her thoughts were interrupted by familiar voice -"but when you're already at the peak of your craft I say it's a safe bet if you found another hobby." Zenara turned to the direction of her guest. The Iron Bull leaned against another massive tree with his arms crossed. She smiled at her fellow Qunari, "And what new hobby should I pursue pray tell? Drinking at the pub with you, Varric, and The Chargers?" He chuckled and stood tall as she approached him, "Only you could make such a joyous ritual sound dirty, Inquisitor. But if that doesn't do it for you, you could always do something a bit more personal… with me." She arched an eyebrow, then crossing her arms, "Oh, really? How personal, Mr. Iron Bull?" He towered over her, flaunting his massive size, even for their kind, "I could teach you how to handle my club." She let forth a breathy chuckle and shook her head. "And if I can handle it?" she rose to his challenge. She was tired of him getting the best of her. "Then it's all yours," he said innocently as he leaned over towards the tree he was resting against to grab a large club. "What did you think I was talking about?" he mocked her innocently. She gave an incredulous look and scoffed, "What you always talk about, nothing." Bull laughed at her and gripped the weapon in his hands. "I'm serious, though. You could afford to introduce a bit more… force into your fighting routine and I don't mean your new arrows. You can't depend completely on a long-range defense," he held the club before her. It was far more refined than any of his weaponry. The wood was smooth and sanded. The barbed-wire and nails along the tip looked fresh and rust-free. She continued to look at the weapon in silence. The pro-longed silence made him a bit nervous. He had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth when speaking with most women and Zenara was no exception, even with her sense of humor.

"Look, I didn't mean anyth-"

"For me?" She spoke so softly he could barely register her words.

"What?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"No one has ever given me a gift before," she gently ran her finger-tips against the smooth base. He smirked, "Well it's not a gift, not just yet. You still have to earn it." She finally looked him in the eyes. "Bull…" she paused, and simply smiled, "What do I have to do?" He gave a sinister grin.

Zenara rubbed her aching wrist. "Don't tell me you're done already, Inquisitor? I'm just getting started," the Qunari mercenary taunted. He was actually quite impressed with the upper-body strength she possessed. With a little practice she could tap into that talent and do some serious damage in combat. "Who said anything about being done?" she panted. If there e_ver _was a doubt about the Qunari mercenary got his name, they would never come from her. Although he was teaching her to access the strength naturally endowed to her people, she still found herself feeling like a ragdoll being strewn across the battlefield. Sadly she knew that he was holding back with every blow and parry. That club was more of an anchor than a weapon, but if she continued to practice with her self-appointed battle mentor she knew it would become one with her as did her bow He bit back a chuckle and offered her his massive hand. She gently gripped it and was soon snatched onto her feet. Before she could release his hand, she soon realized he wouldn't relinquish his own grip. He looked at her quietly. Warm, brown eyes stared back him. She pondered what was going through his mind. Though she was quite quiet herself and appreciated the blissful sound of silence, for some reason the silences with Iron Bull were never comfortable. His presence alone had a way of stripping her resolve bare, leaving her to feel like a young underling. She could feel her heart beating in her ears. No longer able to tolerate the silence she gave a nervous swallow and tried to free her hand from his grip, the heat between them began to overwhelm her, "T-thank you, for today, Bull. I really do appreciate it." The massive Qunari arched an eyebrow and gave an amused look, "It'll take more than mere 'thanks' to show me your gratitude this time." She bit her bottom lip nervously as she felt him slowly backing her into only the gods knew what. "I see you think you've finally found a way to force me over a barrel," she felt her back press against the trunk of a tree. He finally released her hand and pressed both palms against the tree. "Zenara, if I wanted you bent over _anything_ that tight ass of yours would be bouncing against my abs," he leaned into her and breathed her in. She smelt of the Antivan perfumes that Josephine gifted her. "Oh," was all she could muster. She cupped his stubble-ridden jaw in the palm of her hand. She could feel him practically looking through her as she focused her shy gaze on his pale lips. Lashes tickled the very tips of her cheeks as she closed her eyes and leaned in ever so slightly to brush her lips against his. Iron Bull closed his good eye and suppressed a growl. He wanted Zenara the very moment he laid eyes on her. It had been so long since he indulged in the pleasure of his country-women and even then it wasn't so much as an indulgence for them but more of a role. Women of the Qun were neither wanton nor virginal. Like all members of the Qun they served their roles, never wondering beyond them. There was no lusting, no excitement, no sin, only order and obedience. While Tal-Vashoth were almost common, female Tal-Vashoth were extremely rare. Those who weren't devious bitches who would use their wiles to slit a man's throat and snatch his wallet in the dark of the night were practically non-existent. His thoughts were halted by the completion of the kiss. She leaned back against the tree with a subtle flush across her face. He licked his upper-lip. So the Inquisitor was only bold on the battlefield, eh? A sly grin spread across his lips. She exhaled softly, her blood practically on fire. The sun had set not too long ago and the cold night air did nothing to sooth the heat she felt. She felt a massive hand envelope her waist and pull her against a stone wall of Qunari male. She rested her hands against his chest, her lips still tingling. He snaked his fingers through her hot white locks of hair and coaxed a gasp from her lips as he gripped the strands and pulled slightly to expose her neck to him. "I've never been a gentle lover, and I won't promise to be one even now," he murmured, groaning as he pressed his lips against the side of her neck. Zenara tensed in his arms and gasped softly as current of pleasure surged through her. Bull placed wet kisses along the delicate flesh of her neck, feeling her tremble in his arms. He kept his grip on her hair as he ground his groin against hers, roughly slamming her back against the tree. The action elicited mewls of shock from her. He growled in approval. As her hired mercenary placed rough kisses against tender flesh she felt passion pool between her legs. She bit her lower lip trying her hardest to muffle her moans but the exquisite pleasure was too much to resist. No one ever dared to touch her in such a way. But then again, Bull wasn't just anyone.

Being a female Qunari of Tal-Vashoth she never had opportunities to engage in romance and lust. Her parents weren't cut-throats and didn't travel in a band of thugs. She was quite the site wherever she went. She inspired either awe, fear, or both. It came to a point where she almost lost identity of her gender. She was address as female but rarely physically acknowledged as one. When she defended herself against human males they usually saw her as a monster, her gender mattered naught to them. Her physical composition didn't help. The Qunari people on average overwhelmed the average human male. That included male and female. So suffice to say if there were men whom lusted after her they were too intimidated by her size to act upon their desires. The Iron Bull was chaos in her routine of life. Around him she felt… sexually aware. She'd seen the way he looked at her. Sometimes she swore he wanted her to see. It was because of his gaze she began to feel timid in her former choice of fashion. Before the Inquisition, she felt comfortable in skin baring numbers that proved comfortable and allowed for free movement. However the heat from his gazes proved too overwhelming for her. She'd never considered herself to be shy or 'virtuous' as he teasingly put it, but the man could make a seasoned whore blush. She was quite sure he had no doubt made numerous ones do just that. She could tell in the way he carried himself that sex was another skill he could rightfully boast about. It was until she watched closely did she notice the animal magnetism between him and the female sex. Wherever they went there were always a few females throwing sultry glances his way. She could only imagine how much experience he'd gained from the bed sport in his lifetime. If she were to go toe-to-toe with him on the battlefield she would be apprehensive, but fearless. Going toe-to-toe with him in the throes of passion was another thing entirely. Her inexperience made her want to surrender and run the other way, but the woman in her oddly enough reacted to his coercions. He knew what he was doing, and apparently her subconscious did as well.

"I think I may have found one of your weaknesses, Inquisitor," his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke. Her womanhood clenched at the mere sound of his voice and she thanked all the gods above that breaches were her staple.

**Author's Note**: Although the game has been released for about 3 days I do not have my own copy and do not intend on getting one for a few months if my will proves strong enough. I want to wait until all the kinks are ironed out and there's no new forms of the game with content that all come together. With that said I've found myself fascinated with characters I initially had no interest in and this sparked inspiration in me to write a little something. Please excuse any contradictions to the actual plot line of the game.


End file.
